characters_with_supernatural_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Cullen
Alice Cullen is a vampire from Twilight. Abilities Alice is known as the most agile vampire in the family, supported with her precognitive powers. Despite her tiny size, she is a very capable fighter. She uses a very agile and somewhat artistic style of combat, performing leaps and jumps around and over her opponents, distracting them and then easily defeating them. She has shown great mastery in martial arts, being the best female fighter of her coven, as well as possibly second or third best overall fighter in the family. Her fighting style is very creative and somehow logical, as she doesn't only use sheer strength and speed, but can incapacitate her enemy by several methods of sneaky attacks and tactics, by attacking from above or down to the opponent. Alice has also a very good evasive skill, able to dodge an attack seconds before touching her, usually by some athletic feats and be still fully concentrated to attack back immediately. Despite her tiny body structure, Alice has also proved her surprising physical strength as she could deliver lethal punches, palm thrusts, and kicks to much bigger and heavier opponents and sending them flying away. Precognition: Alice has the power to see into the future. The premonitions she experienced as a human are intensified in her vampire life, and she uses them to her advantage in order to keep her family safe. It mainly works by her focusing on a certain object or person and keeping track of its decisions. She can also focus on several objects at the same time, up to the limit her mind allows. Her power is one of few not affected by Bella's shield. She makes extra money by using her power to predict windfall investments in the stock market. As a human, she only received visions at certain times while at most times she only felt the predictions. The vision shows up after someone's decision which probably means that her power is working all the time like a system alarm no matter the distance of the target. However, Alice's foresight has many limitations. Firstly, she can only see the outcome of someone's decision once it is made, meaning the future can change all too quickly and if the decision is not firmly rooted, she can see several possible futures at the same time. Also, her visino can be clouded if someone else's decision is involved. Her greatest limitation is that she cannot see any future that involves Quileute shape-shifters or vampire/human hybrids, even if it could be someone else's decision that she is tracking. This is a mystery that Carlisle has theorized is due to the nature of the shape-shifters, who, in the split second it takes them to phase, don't technically "exist". Carlisle also believes that there may be al ink with the shape-shifters and Renesmee Cullen having 24 chromosome pairs. Alice theorized that she cannot see Renesmee and the shape-shifters or anything connected to them because she has no experience as being one of them. Alice, while talking about her talent, describs herself as being "far from infallible". Alice also has the ability to draw a scene that she sees in her visions without looking. Edward's power of mind reading allows him to see what Alice sees at the time when they are in close proximity. Category:Characters Category:Twilight Characters Category:Vampires Category:Precognition